elementals_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvrê Euradi-Melodiin
A sorceress and former shadow spirit, Silvrê is wise, but the youngest of the Main characters. Silvrê can summon Everlasting Sea, Eternal Flame, Immortal Ice, Blazing Light, Infinite Sand, Immutable Winds, and Unchangeable Shadows without restriction, as well as other sorcery, such as summoning a knife, or shield, though that takes up a bit of energy. The word "Silvrê" means "silver" in the forgotten language of truth. Her full name, Silvrê Euradi-Melodiin, means "Silver wise melody". Physical Description Silvrê has raven-black hair with a silver streak on the right side. She also has dark aquamarine-ish eyes. Silvrê is very tall for her age, and is clever and slender, though not very agile. Her face is similar to Alira's; ageless. Her actual age is 116. Personality She is quick and smart with a passion for reading scrolls, like Alira. Silvrê likes to study sorcery, which she is quite adept at, and the ways of wild animals. She likes-no, loves, reading scrolls, the reason for her vast knowledge of basically everything. Silvrê is calm and composed, with a quick and clever mind. Like her half-sister, Silvrê's face can quickly be transformed into an unreadable mask, letting no one see what she is thinking, though she is often sympathetic for wounded animals, mortals, and Elementals. But unlike Alira, Silvrê is not agile, and not that responsible. If you give her something due tomorrow, don't expect it to be back by the next day. Nimble and skilled in battle, instead of randomly slashing about, she often fights beside her half-sister using quick, precise, strokes, although she sometimes does slash around randomly, usually in her sleep (with her pillow or cat). Kind, yet fierce, Silvrê is amazing and generous to her friends and a dangerous opponent to enemies. Silvrê surprises many with her sharp and witty verbal retorts, often hurling the insult back at the speaker with just a few simple, well-chosen words. For example, if someone says, "You are so mean," Silvrê will retort calmly, "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. What did you just say?" Weapons Her weapon of choice is a long, thin, flexible silver sword with a moonstone handle. The handle has aquamarine and sapphire specks, with a snarling silver phoenix design (covered with water and shadow jewels). Silvre’s other preferred weapon is a slender birchwood bow (like all the Moonhunters) and with flexible, supple cherrywood arrows tipped with the lethal deadly yellow Dart Toad's poison. Animal Forms Silvrê is able to shapeshift into three animals in addition to her wolf form because she is deputy. As a wolf, she is silver and sleek-furred. Her tail is tipped with white and she has sapphire eyes. A silver star upon her forehead shows that she is the Beta and Deputy of the Moonhunters. Her other forms are a leopard, a masked owl, and a Phoenix. Her leopard form is a long, slender she-leopard with shining silver fur and glossy black spots ringed with dazzling white. Silvrê, as a leopard, has a ferocious snarl and startling, piercing light sapphire eyes. In Owl form, she is a calm, brown-spotted masked owl with wings that look like pepper and breast feathers that looks like salt. As a masked owl, she has small, beady black eyes. she is swift and silent in flight as an owl, and a deadly predator. when she is a Phoenix, she is way more graceful and agile than as a Sorceress. She is a beautiful silver phoenix with some randomly placed dark midnight blue wing feathers. In her phoenix form, she has sapphire blue eyes. She has a star on her forehead in each of these animal forms. Bonds Silvrê has two Bonds, as she received a second after her first Bond, Rengi, died killing Kolga. One is a silver snow leopard named Rengî, who has a silver pelt and his limbs, belly, neck, and the tip of his tail are all white. He has piercing blue eyes. After her Bond, Rengi, dies, she receives a third Bond, a slender silver cloud leopard with flower-shaped dots on her forehead in the colors of the elemental clans. by the name of Mînlerce, or "cloud" in the Forgotten Language of Truth, Minlerce is a strong but small sleek Silver cloud leopard with a long tail and piercing blue eyes that are identical to Rengi's. Minlerce is small and nimble, about half the size of Rengî. Family and Friends Silvrê's closest friend is, quite obviously, Alira, her half-sister, though she is very close with Elahna, her long time friend. Alira's friend, Sarilan, disapproves of Silvrê because, though Silvrê is quite young, she is also extremely powerful, although they are on the path to friendship. She has grown close with Içerisinde and is friends with Ziya, Plitę, and everyone else. Silvrê's family was quite disappointing, which led to her running away from home. her mother being the one that betrayed to her to Kolga before her escape. However, Silvrê has an younger sister who, though annoying, is also loyal, and Silvrê was very protective of her. She was the first that found out about Silvrê's powers (Elahna was second) and had faithfully kept it a secret for many years until her mother discovered Silvrê practicing sorcery. Then, her mother reported her sister to Kolga and her sister turned traitor and revealed her secret to Kolga in exchange for wealth and power. Silvrê's sister is now a powerful superviser of Kolga, and the information she revealed had led to Silvrê's first capture. Clothing Silvrê usually wears a light blue tunic, which darkens to dark blue at the bottom. This is in Aslandiya. The tunic has many, many silver streaks, stars, and swirls, making it look like a silver and blue imitation of the galaxy. Under that, she usually wears black leggings, usually with gemstones at the bottom. Silvrê likes to wear silver slippers, which enhance her shadow spirit stealth techniques. Although she usually does not wear the standard Moonhunter outfit, she has it and will occasionally wear it when they are a group, which is actually quite often in the mortal realms. Silvrê's dress is a dark blue, so dark it fades into a raven-black at the bottom. Aquamarine planets dot the long sleeve. The dress is tight at the top but flowy at the bottom. though they are not distributed in the actual places. Silver streaks run across it, looking like comets and meters falling across the night sky. Her mortal clothes for casual occasions is usually a pretty blue shortsleeve dress, over a white long sleeved shirt the dress complete with a pearl and silk flower hem on her right shoulder. Under this, she wears white leggings that double as flexible jeans. Silvrê wears tall, slender, dark grey boots with Diamond and pearl gems studding the rim. Mortals often mistake her for a wealthy young lady because of the rare gems studding her clothes. For more formal occasions, Silvrê usually wears pretty much the same thing, but the dress reaches the ground and is black with blue gems on the neckline, and has glittering silver swirls on the side. Silvrê then wears silver slippers, but doesn't overdo it like many mortals. Silvrê prefers to look more clever and casual than fancy and dumb, like some rich mortal women. Normally, Moonhunters and Elementals do not wear any kind of accessories, unless the accessory is actually a weapon, and that is very rare. However, Silvrê has a silver locket on a silver chain, which she wears quite often, the locket containing a magical glowing dust that heals, wounds, and is quite rare, only found in the farthest corners of the universe. This was her not disappointing father's final gift before he was killed by Kolga. Silvrê has a silver good luck charm, worn in her locket's chain along with the dust, in the shape of racing starlight leopard, which is also her shield in its compact form. Other Information Silvrê is actually a quarter water spirit, which is why she is unusually intelligent for a shadow spirit, why she is so tall, has a silver streak in her hair and has dark aquamarine eyes. It also explains her preference of a long, thin sword rather than poisonous daggers, though she does use poisons. Although she was unable to work water spirit magic until she became a sorceress, Silvrê prefers using battle strategies and swiftness over brute strength, like her half-sister Alira and the water spirits. Real World Connections Silvrê is based loosely off of the author Mulan Jiang's cousin, Emily Jiang.